A LITTLE LAUGHTER IN THE ER
by pesi
Summary: just a little fun about abby and Carter in a day in the ER


Disclaimmer not mine.

This is my attempt at a short stand-alone. I know that my storey have a bit too much going on in them so this is purely humour as a attempt to get it out my system. Please review thanks.

It was Tuesday morning and what felt like the worst shift ever

Abby was helping in a trauma the patient had been very anxious about his bag. When Morris opened it two large doves flew out causing the members of staff to scream and jump about.

"Morris put them down" bellowed Kerry over the din.

"I'm going to kill you" shouted Abby who had stuck her hands above her head to protect herself.

Carter's day was not going much better he had being treating a child who was dressed as a vampire and needed stitches in their forehead.

"Please can you keep still Robert" Carter tried to hold the boy's head in place. Robert decided he did not like this so bent down and sunk his teeth into Carter's leg.

"Ow" Robert jerked his head up leaving the plastic fangs he had being wearing in Carters leg.

"Great" sighed Carter. Wondering if Abby's day was going as well as his. When he was called to help a med student sedate a drug addict. "well this will be fun" Carter said to himself.

Abby was now stuck in a cubical trying to remove a child piggy bank from their arm with Morris.

"Look kid, if your hand looks to big it probably is" Morris shouted at the child causing the mother to give him a glare.

What Abby and Morris were unaware of was that Nicky had a large tube of glue in his hand inside the piggy bank, which was the main reason he was stuck. He hadn't told them this as he wasn't supposed to touch the glue and would be in trouble.

"Ok were gonna have to break it" Morris looked at Abby before picking up a small hammer. Abby gripped the boys arm. While Morris hit the piggy bank causing it to shatter Nicky squeezed the tube covering Morris and Abby's hands.

"Thanks" he announced proudly and running of.

"Thank you. Nicky put that down" the mother chased after him down the hall.

"Oh great now were covered in glue" said Morris trying to pull his hand from Abby's were she had grabbed him for support after Nicky's arm was pulled away.

"No" moaned Abby as she too tried to pull her arm away. All they were doing was getting the stuff everywhere.

"What the heck?" questioned Susan pulling back the curtain to revel. Morris stood one side of the bed his left hand outstretched with Abby's right arm gripping his wrist, both had their free hand gripping the gurney pulling against each other.

"Were stuck" shouted Abby letting go of the gurney and being suddenly jerked onto the bed.

Susan stifled a laugh. "How?" she managed to get out.

"Some stupid kid and glue" Morris threw his arms in the air pulling Abby's with him.

"Hey watch it" Abby pulled his arm back down. Susan moved over poking the glue seeping out the side of where their arms were joined.

"You'll have to soak it once it's dried" Susan rubbed the tacky glue from her fingers.

"How long will that take?" Abby pulled Morris round the side of the gurney.

"Don't know. Maybe you should go wait in reception.

Twenty minutes later and Abby and Morris had become the talk of the ER everyone had been to look. Including Carter who had swiftly got hit for laughing at them. Although he was the source of amusement after Truney told everyone he had spent three minutes crying on the floor after a drug addict kicked him in the privates.

"God when will this dry" Morris was now sat one side of the board with Abby the other, this was necessary to stop them form causing each other serious damage. They had been playing hangman with Jerry.

"I think it's interesting we can separate you like conjoined twins" smiled Pratt going by.

"Abby will you stop moving" Morris's arm was being pulled about and slide up and down the table as Abby shifted in her seat crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Is it dry yet?" Abby snapped. Pratt poked it with his pen. "Not yet about another 30 minutes" both Abby and Morris sighed. "Abby stop moving" said Morris tugging sharply on her arm.

"I can't help it I have to pee" moaned Abby crossing her legs. Pratt began to laugh.

"Well that's going to be interesting. Do you think Carter will mind?" Abby shot him a look. Morris seemed to be fascinated by the thought of seeing Abby with her trousers down.

"I don't mind I'll close my eyes" offered Morris.

"I don't think you'll both fit in the cubical" laughed Pratt.

"Well if I don't go soon then I'm going right here" Abby folded her arms.

"Ok we'll try and get you separated. Sam" Pratt called out.

"What?"

"Fancy getting these to apart?"

"Well it's cruel leaving them like that" smiled Sam.

"It's no use this has just made it sticker" Sam pulled at Abby's fingers. "It's like liquid soap only sticky" she said poking at the water fascinated.

"I don't care get it off" Abby seemed to be losing her sense of humour on the subject.

"Yer I'm kind of board now" added Morris. Pulling at his arm with his free hand.

"Sorry you'll just have to wait" said Pratt leaving the cubical.

Ten minutes later and Abby was laid with her head on the gurney trying to think of something to do. Morris meanwhile had found something. With his free hand he was fiddling with some paddles that had been left on the side.

"Morris what are you doing" Morris jumped catching the button to charge the paddles.

"Nothing" Abby laid her head back down while Morris continued fiddling. Thinking the paddles weren't charged Morris began pressing at buttons.

"ARGH" both Abby and Morris cries were heard in reception.

"What the hell" Pratt and Sam ran in to see both Morris and Abby had jumped up from where they were sat Morris was blowing on a burnt patch on his arm. Abby was waving her free arm in the air showing a burnt line across it where it had been on the metal bed. This however was not her main concern, when your body had a electric pulse put through it and your heart is still beating it causes all your muscles to contract and release suddenly not good when you've been waiting half an hour for the toilet.

"That's it your dead" screamed Abby pulling her hand away from Morris.

"That got you apart" Pratt added helpfully trying desperately not to look at the wet patch on Abby's trousers.

"Sorry" offered Morris. Abby's face was almost crimson.

"Lets go and get some clean scrubs" Sam lead Abby from the room covering her with a lab coat.

"What the hell did you do" asked Pratt looking at Morris.

"I caught the paddles" he smiled innocently.

"Hey Abby your unstuck" Carter ran to catch up with her as she entered the lounge.

"You want to see my leg I was bitten by a vampire" Abby looked at him "nice"

"Yer bad day"

"I think my beats yours" Abby said pulling on her coat.

"Want to bet. I've been bitten by a vampire child, kicked by a drug addict, thrown up on by a large woman and this little girl asked if I was wearing a wig. Abby laughed.

"well I've chased two doves around trauma two, being stuck to Morris for nearly an hour, been electrocuted and wet my self in front of several people" Carter smiled.

"Ok you win. How about we go home and try to improve it?" he took her hand and they walked out the ER together.


End file.
